Turning Points and Decisions
by Ilovedeschanels
Summary: Booth and Bones are on a case when someone from Booth's past shows up. Bone's is with Sully and Booth doesn't know what to do. SB, BOC, BB. starts T but maybe M later on. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Turning Points.

I don't own Bones or any of it's Characters.

It was Monday and Brennan stepped through the doors of the Jeffersonian later than normal. "What was it about today," she thought to herself. Normally, she would berate herself for putting faith in what her partner claimed was a "gut" feeling, but, today was different. An ominous feeling of importance had bypassed her wall of rationality and settled in her brain.

As she pondered these thought's. Angela, Jack, and Zack strolled into the lab getting ready for another days work. Five minutes after entering the Jeffersonian Angela strolled into Brennan's office determined to kill half an hour with some small talk.

"How was your weekend Brennan?" an exuberant Angela asked.

"Fine, Sully and me spent the weekend together at his place." She replied.

"Forgive my bluntness, but , shouldn't you be a little bit happier having spent a weekend with your boyfriend?" Angela stated non-chalantly.

Angela was happy that her friend had found somebody but she still couldn't see Sully as anything more than a poor replacement for the love of Brennan's life.

Tempe thought for a second. Should I be happier? I'm satisfied sexually, but, was sex enough? The more she thought about it the more she realized Sully was almost like every other guy she went out with over the years. The only difference between him and the others was that she went out with him on the pretense of a "relationship" for more than a month. Simply stated there was no deep emotional involvement on her part and that sort of scared her. Why couldn't she fall in love with Sully?

Angela sat there and simply stared at her contemplative friend. She knew what she was thinking and didn't want to bother her. For someone so smart Brennan sure could be dense.

" Sorry Ange, I'm a little tired. Of course, I'm happy why wouldn't I be?" She stated after coming out of her internal reverie.

" I don't know Brennan, you tell me." Angela stated.

Just when Brennan was about to answer defensively, Sully walked into the office.

" Hey Temperance, you left your jacket at my place. I just wanted to drop it off before I went to work. Hi Angela."

"Hi Sully. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"It couldn't be better. We spent the entire weekend watching movies in bed." Saying the last part waggling his eyebrows.

"We did not spend the entire weekend in bed. Sully, try and be professional, this is my workplace after all."

During the exchange Angela noticed Brennan hardly smiled while Sully was in the room. This point was further punctuated when Seely Booth walked into the room.

As soon as he walked into the room Brennan began to smile radiantly. Sully, also smiled thinking that she reserved that smile for him. He either subconsciously thought it really was for him or he didn't want to see the facts standing before him.

" Hey Bones, is this a private party or everyone invited."

" Booth, what are you talking about? What party?"

At this Sully, Angela, and Booth all rolled their eyes. Tempe didn't know what they were talking about but that still didn't stop the smile that found it's way to her face whenever Booth was around. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

"Oops, I have to go. I'll see you later Brennan." Sully said as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long passionate kiss. He then quickly said his goodbye's and left the Jeffersonian.

During the kiss Bones didn't know what to think. She hated the possessiveness Sully had shown but most of all she hated that it had happened in front of him. She felt like every time she kissed Sully in public, she took another step, on a road that led her away from Booth. Worst thing about it was Booth Sully was taking her away from him but he wanted her to be happy, so, he decided to step aside.

As that final thought hit Tempe Booth said, " Hate to spoil your morning Bones, but, we have a case."


	2. Chapter 2

TP2

I don't own Bones.

On the ride over to Georgetown University Booth explained the case to Tempe.

" Bones, a bag full of skeletal remains was found on the campus of Georgetown University. This is the second bag of bones the cops have found in the last two weeks and the cops are out of clues. They punted the case to the FBI in the hopes that you and your team would have better luck."

"Did they identify the remains of the other body?"

"No, they didn't. There was no DNA left on the body and the killer took steps to file away the victims teeth leaving no dental record. The only thing that we do know for sure is she was female." And in a lower voice, " and she was tortured."

" We'll find out what happened to them Booth. They deserve closure and we'll give it to them." She said looking into his profile as she sat in the passengers seat.

Hearing this Booth unconsciously reached for her hand and gave a squeeze. " I know we will Tempe. It's what we do."

Feeling the squeeze of his hand sent chills up her body and made her feel warmth inside. _How could he make me feel this way_? _More important question, How come I don't feel like this with Sully?_

Booth let go of her hand and finished the rest of the drive in contemplative silence. He didn't mean to hold her hand but he just couldn't help it. He also couldn't help the feeling of contentment and love that he felt holding her hand. He quickly started chastising himself for the action. _Don't even think about it Seeley. She's with Sully now and she's happy. Don't ruin it for her with your selfishness._

If Temperance had been paying attention at all to her partner she would have realized she had the same effect on him as he did on her. But, she didn't and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, because she was with Sully. She knew that no matter what she was feeling, Seeley Booth was a good man and he would never betray one friend, or in this case two.

When they got to the Georgetown the dumpster near the building called the Car Barn was already taped off, attracting a decent crowd of teachers and students. Booth and Brennan went pass the police tape and started investigating the body.

" The body is female. Asian decent. Approximately 18-25 years of age. With multiple contusions on the skull, 4 broken ribs, a broken humerus in each arm, and a broken left tibia. All injuries are consistent with blunt force trauma. I'd say we have a serial killer on our hands. Do you smell that Booth?"

Booth inches closer to the body when the smell hits him. It's some sort of bleach. "The Bones were chemically treated"

"Exactly, these bones are not as old as they would seem to be. Get your people to bag it up and send it to the lab as soon as you can."

When Booth finished giving orders to the crime scene unit, he and Brennan began making their way to the black SUV. As they were passing the police tape a familiar voice rang out in Seeley's mind.

" Seeley?"

When Booth and Brennan turned around they were getting stared at by a beautiful looking brunette with a white lab coat. The cheerful and flirty voice this beautiful woman carried had suddenly made Tempe feel something at the pit of her stomach. Already, she did not like where this thing was going.

Booth on the other hand, was in total disbelief. Was that Deborah Green or "Debbie" as he so often called her.

" Debbie? Is that you? Oh man, you look great. What are you doing back in DC. Get over here and give me a hug. "

" How are you doing Seeley? Looks like the years have been good to you."

If Tempe thought it couldn't get any worse, she was clearly wrong. The sound of happiness emanating from Booth's voice at having found a long lost friend made her sick to her stomach. _Who is this woman? What does she mean to my Booth. Why is he hugging her like that? _Little did she know, knowing those answers a few minutes later would be even worse than hearing the elation in Booths voice.

" Hey Bone's let me introduce you to my friend Deborah Green. Deborah meet my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

For the first time in a long time the term just "partner" seemed degrading to Tempe.

"Nice to meet you Deborah"

"It's actually Dr. Green, I teach chemistry hear at Georgetown. And Seeley, aren't I more than a friend?"

" What do you mean Debbie?"

" Shouldn't you introduce me as your first love to your girlfriend here. I'm sure she'd love to hear stories of when you were younger."

_His what?!! Tempe thought._

"Debbie she isn't my girlfriend. And for the record you were my second love. Mrs. Kmet in the second grade has the honors of being my first love."

The denial that Tempe wasn't his girlfriend both brought both a sense of sadness and some anger. _Why am I angry?_ Tempe thought to herself_. I'm with Sully_. _Why am I all of a sudden jealous of this person? Because she's gonna take away your Booth. Her Angle voice told her. Shut up! Shut up!! Shut up!!! Tempe yelled in her mind._

" Mrs. Kmet was too old for you then and is too old for you now. Damnit, I've got to go Seeley. I'm late for a class I have to teach. Here's my number and give me one of your cards so we can get together and catch up." Seeley then proceeded to give her one of his business cards.

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Brennan." She then shook Tempe's hand.

"It was nice meeting you Dr Green" not really meaning it.

" I'll call you later in the week Deb as he gave her one final hug."

"You better" She walked away giving Seeley one final look.

As they headed for the SUV Booth had a smile on his. While his partner started sporting a scowl that she couldn't hide. _This is definitely not a good day._ Tempe thought to herself on the ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

TP3

I do not own Bones.

* * *

It was a week later and the Georgetown case had come to a close. The break in the case had come when a video camera spotted the first girl arguing with her lover. It later came out her lover was a Biology professor at Georgetown and wanted to silence the victim before she told his wife she was pregnant. The other student in the case was just collateral damage.

Tempe was exhausted but it felt good at the end of a case. In a way she regretted the end of the case. A case always gave her two things that she wanted at the moment: Time with Booth and a way to escape from her turbulent life. It was noon and she was starting to get a little hungry. "Where was Booth when you needed him?" she thought to herself.

Just when she was about to get up and ask Angela for something to eat Cam came into her office. Cam was asking her about some of her paperwork when a moppet of blond hair ran into her office.

" Dr Bones !! Dr. Bones!!" an excited parker screamed as began to hug Tempe's legs.

" Hi Parker. What are you doing here?" as she pulled Parker into a hug.

"I was just visiting the museum and I asked my mommy if we could drop by."

Just then a beautiful blond woman strolled into the room. " I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. But, he got away from me. We were in the museum and he asked if he could see his daddy or you. I figured he'd be around here seeing as he's never one to stray too far from his girlfriend at lunch time."

"It's alright Rebecca. But Booth's not here and I was never his girlfriend."

"Really, I thought he said he was dating a Doctor."

"That would be me. Hi, I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan. I was the one that was dating Seeley."

" Oh I'm sorry. When he said he was dating a doctor I just assumed that he meant his "Bones" . Wait, your Cam? The one from New York? " Rebecca stated in a rather astounded manner.

"Yeah, that would be me. I dated Seeley for awhile recently and before we decided to break it off."

Tempe at this point had settled Parker onto her computer and started up one of the games he frequently played while he was there. Once Parker was settled she diverted her full attention to the scene that was unfolding in front of her. There was no way in hell she would divert her attention from the two women who had once captured the heart of her partner.

" Really, why did you break it off?" Rebecca asked.

Cam wasn't going to answer that question but she thought about it for a second and realized that if she couldn't have him, she at least, wanted him to be happy. Maybe, her colleague could read between the lines for once in her life.

" I truly loved him while I was in New York. But, at the time, I decided that my career was more important than anything we could have had. He got a transfer to DC and he asked me to come with him." Cam then began to look at the floor and said in a lower almost sadder voice, "I chose to stay in New York."

After a small moment Cam spoke again.

"We decided to get together to try and recapture whatever we had in New York. It just wasn't the same. I still love him but," Just then Rebecca spoke.

" But you missed your moment."

Cam just nodded.

"Trust me Cam, I know how you feel. But he did tell me about you when he moved back down to DC. He really did love you, you know."

"I know."

"You know I know this lawyer friend of mine who's single."

Cam and Rebecca then started laughing. Temperance couldn't believe it. In the span of five minutes two complete strangers had suddenly become friends in her office. Bonded together by the love of a man that they had both rejected. How could they reject Seeley Booth? In hindsight, they both understood that Seeley Booth would be the one major regret in their lives. After they exchanged their numbers and made a date for the double date. Rebecca swung her gaze to Temperance.

"So, where is Parkers father?"

"I honestly don't know? We finished a case yesterday so he has no reason to come around the lab."

"Reeeally, so he hasn't come around at all." She and Cam exchange knowing glances.

" No he hasn't been around since yesterday."

At that moment an FBI agent strolled through the open door with Angela in tow.

Upon seeing Tempe, he quickly went up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. " Hey Tempe, want to grab some lunch?"

Tempe hated his possessiveness. Something else just felt so wrong about the kiss and that moment. Suddenly, she realized what it was. Sitting behind her desk looking at the kiss was a wide-eyed Parker. _Parker shouldn't have seen that. No!! No!!! No!!! The only person that he should see me kissing is his father. Where did that come from?_

Suddenly the question that she wanted to avoid came from the last person she expected.

Parker asked, "Is Sully your boyfriend Dr. Bones?"

Before she could answer, Sully said, "Yeah little man, Dr. Bones is my girlfriend."

A wide eyed Rebecca asked, " Sully you and Dr. Brennan are together?"

"Yeah, a little over a month now Rebecca and why does everyone keep asking that questions."

Tempe just stood there in shock. _How could this be happening? Why do I feel so uncomfortable? He is my boyfriend and we have been going out for a month. Why did I even start going out with Sully? I don't know why did you? Her Ange voice told her._

" So lunch Tempe? "

"Of course, just let me clean up."

The exchange and the tension felt around the room did not go unnoticed by the other three women in the room. They all each gave their own knowing looks to the others.

"Alright, time to go home Parker."

"Okay mommy, Bye Dr. Bones." Parker said as he and his mother headed out the door. Angela and Cam also said their goodbyes and left Sully and Tempe to lunch.

"Is something wrong Tempe?" Sully asked as they drove to the diner 3 blocks away.

"No, I'm just tired. Tough cases, I just need some sleep and some food." She said lieing to herself as well as Sully.

"Okay, I know how tough cases can be."

When they enter the diner Tempe sees something that makes her loose her appetite. Sitting in the far booth laughing and talking was Deborah Greene and her partner Seeley Booth.


	4. Chapter 4

TP4

I do not own Bones or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Hoover High School 14 years ago_**…………

" _But, Mr. Corr do I have to have Deborah as a partner. She hates me and all other supposed " jocks" like me." Seeley said to his teacher before class._

"_Listen up Mr. Booth. I'm doing this as a favor for your wrestling coach. Deborah Greene is my best chemistry student and if you want to pass chemistry with any semblance of a passing grade she will be your lab partner this semester. Do I make myself clear Mr. Booth or do I have to tell your wrestling coach that you've decided to fail my class, a second time!!"_

" _No sir, don't do that. I'll do everything that bookworm wants. We'll be the best of friends, just watch." Giving his teacher an almost perfected charm smile._

" _Very well Mr. Booth. Take your seat, class is about to start."_

" _Good afternoon class. Please find seats next to your partner. I'll give you all ten minutes to get acquainted with your new lab partners. You will keep these partners for the rest of the semester so I suggest you make nice and say hello." Mr. Corr stated to the class._

" _Hi Deborah, my name is Seeley. Nice to meet you. " Booth said with little enthusiasm._

" _Alright, lets get some things straight. I know who you are and I know why we're partners together. They partnered us up so you can pass this class and they can keep their precious wrestling trophies. I'm okay with that but listen up, I will not pull your load!! If you want to pass this class you will have to do half the work like a normal partner would do. I will not waste my time with a lazy, good for nothing, smartass who doesn't do his share. Got it!"_

" _Listen "Deb" where do you get off calling me lazy. I'm a hard worker and if you would just take a moment to get to know me you'd realize that. As for passing this class, I totally expect to do my share of work. In fact the only reason I didn't pass Chem. 2 last year was my dad had a heart attack and I decided to skip class every last period for three weeks in order to pick up my lil brother from school and take him to the hospital to see dad. So don't you dare call me lazy."_

"_My name is not "Deb"!! It's either Deborah or Debbie if you must. But, definitely not "Deb". Also, I'm sorry Seeley. I guess I'm a little prejudiced against jocks. I've been stuck with dead weight jock partners ever since I started high school. Can we start over?"_

" _It's alright Deb, even though I should be offended by the dumb jock stereotype. But, I'm not going to worry about it because by the time this semester is over you'll adore me."_

"_There's no way I'm gonna get you to call me by my given name is there?"_

" _Nope." Giving her his unperfected charm smile._

" _I adore you already Seeley." Debbie said in a very sarcastic voice._

" And that was my first meeting with Seeley Booth. He was nowhere near as cocky and arrogant in tenth grade chemistry as he is nowadays." Deborah said.

Tempe was more uncomfortable now than she was at the Jeffersonian. _Why did I say yes when Booth asked if we wanted to join him? Why did this Deborah person suddenly perk up when I introduced my boyfriend? And why do I suddenly want to slap this woman for looking at my partner that way._

Tempe just couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. She didn't even know Booth back then!! Yet, she couldn't help the way she was feeling. She also couldn't help but observe that Deborah and Booth had chemistry!! Not the explosive chemistry that her and Booth have, but it was still undeniable chemistry. That observation alone made her only take one bite of her BLT. She needed to figure out what she was going to do. She was definitely going to talk to Angela after lunch.

Debs POV 

Deb looked at Seeley's partner again and tried to figure her out. When she first met her back in Georgetown she automatically assumed her and Seeley were together. So she was shocked when he said that they weren't. She could obviously see the chemistry between them and again she wondered why aren't they together? Did Temperance know what a good man Seeley was? She hadn't seen him in well over ten years and in that time no one even came close to Seeley. That's saying a lot when you consider he was just a high school sweetheart.

True, he was her first love but you would think she would have found someone else in all that time. Yet, here she was ten years later talking to a man who still had that twinkle in his eye, that special something, that just made you know that if you were his, he'd make you feel like the only thing in his world. Right then and there she made a decision. If Temperance didn't want him, which she obviously doesn't considering she has a boyfriend, then Deb would do anything in her power to make him hers.

Booth's POV 

_How can Bones be with Scully? He's not good enough for her. She can do way better than that bastard. She should be with me. Get a hold of yourself Seeley. You're here with another woman and Tempe has obviously made her choice. She said she was happy with Sully, Hell she even told you about her freaking sex life! She's happy don't ruin it for her. Deb on the other hand is right here. A little bit of the spark is still left. Granted it isn't the inferno that Bone's and me are but given time it can be a fire. Plus, even after all these years Deb is still beautiful. Tall slender brunette with the most remarkable orbs of jade he had ever seen. If I hadn't known her from before, I would swear she was Bridget Moynahan's twin. This could work Seeley, if you give her a chance. The only thing left now is to figure out if I can let go of Bone's or more specifically a future with Bone's. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. _

The lunch went along for a full hour. Brennan had heard atleast three stories of a young Seeley Booth. To make matters worse Sully had been called away in the middle of it. He left her with a parting kiss in front of Booth and Deb. Booth had squirmed a little during the kiss and Deb gave Brennan a radiant smile afterwards almost, as if, to thank her for clearing the way with her and Seeley. After lunch, Booth drove both Tempe and Deb back to the Jeffersonian and Georgetown. Even though the ride to the Jeffersonian was quick, Tempe couldn't sick feeling she got when Deb took the front seat in Seeley's SUV. All she could do was say her goodbyes at the Jeffersonian parking lot and make her way to her way to Angela's office.

**Thanks for the review guy's. I'm sorry I haven't proof read any of the chapters but I just don't have the time. Sometimes you just got to strike while the iron is hot and put what you can out there. I hope you guys like my first fan fic because I have some stuff written out but I'm still getting used to posting on this site and I'm still learning the in's and out's. Oh well, we'll just wait and see. I hope you guys like this chapter because the next one involves Rebecca, Cam, Angela, and Tempe at a bar in the city.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tp5

I don't own Bones.

* * *

After lunch Tempe immediately sought out the one person, other than Booth, who knew her best. _Maybe Angela, had some answers as to how I feel. Tempe thought._

"Hey Sweetie, have a nice lunch?"

"Not really Ange, can I talk to you about something?"

This immediately had Angela's eyebrows raised. She instinctively asked, " Is this about Sully?"

"Yes and no Ange, I'm just so confused right now."

Angela just sat down and looked at her tentatively. She knew Brennan was opening up about something and she didn't want to push it. Tempe needed to figure out things for herself but that didn't mean Angela couldn't nudge her in the right direction.

"So, what is it sweetie?"

"Well, Sully is a nice guy and all but I don't know if it's working out with us."

"Why?"

"Well he's possessive and thoughtful, not to mention the sex is great. But, I don't know if sex is all I want anymore. My last few relationships were all about sex and satisfying biological urges. This thing with Sully should be more than that and I've tried to make it more than that but I don't think I'm succeeding."

"Why do you think that this relationship isn't anything more."

"Because Ange, after the sex is done. I don't feel complete and I'm starting to feel a little empty afterwards, like I'm missing something I need. I've never felt that way before after sex. Why now?"

"Maybe none of your past relationships stuck around long enough for you to feel anything afterwards. Maybe, you want some love to go along with your love making."

"How do you know I'm not in love with Sully?"

"Sweetie, I saw you guys earlier didn't I. I saw your kiss with him and let me tell you something. If Sully was the love of my life I wouldn't be ashamed and almost embarrassed to kiss him. In fact, I would be kissing him fiercely in front of everybody and I'd let everyone know that he was mine."

"Maybe your right, what should I do?"

"That's for you to decide sweetie. You've got to make a choice on whether you want to stay in a dead end, strictly sexual, no emotional strings attached relationship with Sully or go for something more. Not making a decision is unfair to both you and Sully."

" I guess I have a lot of thinking to do. Don't I Ange?" _Should I ask her about what to do with Booth? Tempe asked herself. No, one problem at a time Tempe._

Angela looked at her friend and knew she wouldn't ask her about Booth. She was a linear thinker. She thought things out in a straight line, from point A to B to C. Right now Sully was point A. and Seeley Booth was point B. That still didn't mean Angela couldn't work on point B. Tempe was a linear thinker but Angela sure wasn't. Then Angela suddenly got a twinkle in her eye.

"You know Bren, I met Rebecca and she isn't really that bad."

"No, she's actually pretty nice. Her and Booth have finally worked things out between them and their actually friends nowadays."

"I thought as much and her and Cam are really hitting it off. They even asked us if we wanted to go with them to a new club in the city tomorrow."

"Really, I don't know Ange. Those are Booth's ex's, wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"No way. Plus it would help you get your mind off a couple things and have fun for a change." Angela paused then said the one thing that she knew would get Tempe.

" Come on Sweetie, we could learn so much more about that F-B-eyecandy of yours."

Tempe took her time to consider it, even though she had made up her mind after Angela's idea to get more information. She just didn't want to seem too anxious.

"Alright Ange, I guess we're going clubbing."

Angela squealed in excitement, Tempe just rolled her eyes and said, " Tomorrow is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Sorry, I'll post the other part of this chapter later today or tommorow. I decided to break this chapter down into two chapters instead of one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tp6

I don't own Bones.

I hate changing this rating to M. But I just had to do it.

* * *

When Friday finally came Tempe sat at her desk a little bit anxious to see what the night would bring. She needed to get her mind off of Sully and Booth, and going out was just what she needed. 

As three pm came, a familiar scent of aftershave came wafting through her door. A second later Seeley Booth came in sporting his trademark charm smile. Just seeing him smile made her smile.

"Good afternoon Booth, what's got you so happy today? Are those the forms you needed me to sign?"

" Yes they are Bones and good afternoon to you to. As for this smile I'm sporting, Rebecca asked me to baby sit Parker tonight, so you know I'm happy. So, do you have anything going on tonight Bones because if you don't you could always watch Pirates of the Caribbean with me and Parker."

"Thanks Booth but I have plans," she paused, " with Rebecca, Cam , and Angela."

At first she thought he didn't hear her but the more she looked at his dumbfounded and honestly befuddled expression, she knew he had heard her. The funny look he was giving her almost made her laugh at that moment.

Booth quickly regained his exposure, stood up and said, " My Rebecca, My Cam, uhhh…..My Angela.?"

Hearing Booth stumble with his words and exclaiming my Angela really did make Tempe giggle out loud. For at that moment Angela walked into the room having heard everything.

"For the record Seeley, I was never yours but if I was you'd definitely know it." She then grabbed some Booth ass, almost making Booth jump to the other side of the room.

As if that wasn't bad enough for Seeley Booth, Cam walked into the room to see the entire Booth-Ange incident.

Booth still in shock from the ass grab didn't see Cam standing behind him until it was too late.

" Is Angela the only one who can grab your ass Seeley or do I have to wait in line?" Immediately after she spoke those words she gave his ass a squeeze. Making Booth jump again.

"Oops, I'm no good at waiting in line. Dr. Brennan it's your turn." Cam said non-chalantly.

Seeley Booth was in shock. In the span of two minutes two of his close female friends had flirted with him and grabbed his ass. To top it all of they invited the woman he loved to join them. Also, the fact that two of his exes hanging out with Bones and Ange was sending his mind into a tailspin. He knew he was in trouble and he needed to get out of there. _How did this happen. Your exes are not supposed to be friends. What did I do to deserve this?_

Seeley quickly regained a little of his self confidence and said, "Ummmm, I have to go pick up Parker. Umm, I'll see you guys later." He said as he quickly exited the door.

As soon as he was outside he heard three familiar female voices laughing loudly. He just closed his eyes and continued walking. He knew  
he was defeated for some reason. He had a chance with going up against one of them but three of them, now that was a different matter.

* * *

**At the Club**

Tempe, Ange, Cam, and Rebecca were seated at a table eating some fried calamari and drinking some pretty strong margaritas.

" You should have seen his face Rebecca it was priceless. He practically ran out of the lab. Probably thinking he was sexually harassed."

At that Rebecca started laughing uncontrollably sparking off a fit of giggles amongst the other women at the table.

Rebecca than said, " He wasn't any better when he picked up Parker. He kept trying to tell me to reconsider going out with you guys. He even went so far as to say that I would confuse Parker by going out to dinner with you guys. When I asked him " how would I confuse him. " He simply stated I don't know but you will." Then Seeley began to pout.

Now that set off a full blown laugh for all the ladies involved.

They had been at the club for about an hour and Tempe was really enjoying herself. They had talked about the guys at the club and the women they were with, they danced on the dance floor, and they even flirted and rejected some guys. To top it all off it was her second margarita and her first shot of tequila. She was starting to feel real good about the evening.

As soon as Angela noticed Tempe loosening up she decided to put her little plan into action. She didn't want to ruin Tempe's good time but she also didn't want to ruin a chance to attack while Tempe's defenses were down. Also, she liked having Becca and Cam here. In fact she thought there would be plenty of ladies nights in the future. But, right now she needed reinforcements and what better back up can you have then women who had loved Seeley Booth.

"So Cam and Becca. I've noticed Booth has big hands and big feet. What other parts of him are big?" Angela asked.

Tempe's eyes got big all of a sudden as it dawned on her what Angela was really asking. All of a sudden Tempe got quiet as pictures of Booth flashed through her inebriated mind. Rebecca and Cam both exchanged knowing smiles answering Angela's questions at once.

"Well, let's just say Seeley's length is above average and his girth is filling beyond belief." Rebecca said.

At this cam smirked and sighed, " Oh, I definitely concur with that assessment."

All of a sudden Tempe was bombarded with images of her wrapping her fingers around Seeley's penis and licking the tip in a teasing and excruciatingly slow manner_. Get a hold of yourself Tempe. This is Booth we're talking about…….Exactly , her Ange voice said to her._

The sudden blush on Tempe's face didn't go unnoticed by the women on the table. Neither did the sudden thirst Tempe exhibited during their conversation.

" You know Ange, Seeley is not only good in bed but he has staying power. He's pretty much good for multiples. If you know what I mean."

Angela squealed at the fact, "I knew he was good."

" You have no idea Angela. You don't know how many times I came to work sore and severely lacking in sleep. But, trust me it was worth it. It was such a good type of soar if you know what I mean. " Cam said.

Rebecca gave her a smile that told her she knew exactly what she meant.

"Ooh, I am so jealous. If I wasn't with Jack or there weren't any complications I'd so take a ride on the Seeley train."

"Ange!!" Brennan said

Ange and the other three just laughed, " Like I said complications." Angela stated nodding to Brennan.

Brennan at this point was still only half listening to the conversation, she was still heavily into a daydream involving her partner ripping her blouse open and staking his claim on her. She was starting to feel the heat pool in-between her legs and she couldn't do anything about it.

This was going better than Angela had thought. Just looking at Brennan told her everything; She was so fantasizing about Booth right now. Then Rebecca spoke again.

"Yeah it's actually surprising how good Seeley is in bed considering he has only had five partners."

At this every mouth on the table hung wide open.

"I can see this is a shock to you all. Well, let me explain. Seeley Booth has been brought up catholic and he doesn't believe in sex without love. So far he has told me he has only been in love six times. There was me of course, Cam, Tessa, some Army nurse in Germany named Monica, and his high school sweetheart Deb."

At the mention of Deb, Tempe began coughing loudly, as some margarita took an unexpected turn into her lungs.

" Deborah Greene?" Tempe said.

" Yeah, how do you know about her?"

" Well me and Booth saw her last week during a case in Georgetown and I saw her and Booth having lunch at the diner the other day and me and Sully joined them. Who is she?"

The other females on the table exchanged worried glances.

"Well she is Seeley's first love. They were high school sweethearts until she went off to college in UCLA. I will tell you one thing about her though, from what Seeley's told me, she's very determined and if she sees an opening in Seeley's life she'll take it." Rebecca said.

Tempe took another swallow of her third margarita and asked, " Why are you telling me this Rebecca?"

"Because Tempe, your important to Seeley and I just thought you'd want to know. He doesn't introduce his son to just anyone. He makes sure that you're here to stay before he introduces you to Parker. That alone should tell you how important you are to Seeley."

Cam and Angela just listened to the conversation not wanting to butt in. Tempe just gave Rebecca a warm smile. She was feeling good whether from the amount of alcohol she ingested or from the sexual fantasies of a certain FBI agent who cared deeply for her. Just then another thought occurred to Tempe.

"Rebecca, you said Booth was in love six times in his life, yet, you only mentioned five names. Whose the sixth?"

Both Angela and Cam were at the edge of their seats.

" I can't say the name Tempe. I promised Seeley. I can tell you she lives in DC. Why don't you just ask him who it is."

Just then a flash of pain and anger flashed across her eyes. _There's another woman out there that had Seeley's heart. Who was she? I'm going to kill her. Is she with him right now?…..Get a hold of yourself Tempe, he's with his son right now, not with some cheap whore who broke his heart. Why am I acting like this? Because, you love him and can't stand him with anyone else. Her inner voice told her. Shut up she told herself. So you don't deny you love him. So do something about it. Alright, I will!! Tempe shouted at herself._

Then Tempe took a shot of tequila and stated, "Alright Rebecca, I think I will ask him."

All three ladies on the table smiled knowing there friend would do exactly that the next morning. They also knew that the answer she got would completely turn her world upside down.

* * *

**Later on that night………**

Tempe was struggling to make it to her apartment. She was drunk and she knew it. More importantly, she couldn't get the naked images of Seeley Booth out of her mind. Add to that, the fact that she might love Seeley Booth and you have a stressed out, drunk , and horny anthropologist..

As she entered her apartment she saw a figure sleeping on the couch. As she got closer she realized it was Sully. As he stretched out and woke up he looked at Tempe. His eyes raked over her body and she could tell he was filled with lust. He stood up and kissed her passionately.

As her mind started screaming " Stop this. He's not the one." Her body started to betray her. As much as she wanted to listen to her mind her body was in complete control having been conditioned by fantasies of Booth and a good helping of tequila. She took him to her bed reasoning that Booth and whatever they were could wait in the morning right now she had some needs to fill and Sully was more than adequate to fill them. They had sex that night until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Right before she fell asleep the rational side of her brain began to wake up, telling her she was going to regret tonight and everything that came with it. Mostly, it told her that she was going to end up paying for this one way or another. At that moment, she honestly didn't care.

* * *

**The Next Morning………**

Seeley Booth had been tossing and turning all night. Wondering what his exes had told the woman he loved. Curiosity, was going to kill him, so he decided to do the only thing he could do. Ask her.

"Hey Bud, are you dressed."

Parker nodded enthusiastically.

"How about we go to IHOP and have some pancakes for breakfast."

"Yaaay, Daddy."

"You think we should ask Dr. Bones if she wants some breakfast with us?

"Yeah. I like Dr. Bones."

So with that Parker and Seeley Booth headed over to Dr. Bones apt.

* * *

**Oh come on. You guys saw that coming didn't you? Oh well, I hope you liked it. It ran a little long but I couldn't help it. Some of you must be hating me right now.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Tp7

I don't own Bones.

* * *

Tempe felt the first rays of sunshine awake her and already she had a throbbing headache. As she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, she noticed she was naked. Worse yet, she noticed she wasn't alone. As she took in the sleeping form beside her, memories of last night flooded her mind. 

No!! No!!! No!!! How could I be so stupid! Why was I so weak last night. This is so wrong. I don't want Sully. I want Booth…………

That realization tore through her body like rumbling thunder heralding a storm of truth. She had realized last night that though Sully could satisfy her sexually, he could do nothing for her emotionally. She knew there was only one person she would let into her heart, and that was Seeley Booth.

Suddenly, a feeling of guilt pricked at her already fragile heart. She tried suppressing the feeling she was getting but it kept rising to the surface making her feel sick and disgusted with herself. She even tried reasoning with herself to crush the feeling of guilt which was now making it's way into the pit of her stomach.

Why do I feel guilty? There was nothing wrong with me having sex with Sully last night. We're in a relationship!!

That relationship ended when you realized that you loved Booth. (Ange voice)

But, I was drunk and he was my boyfriend!!

He was your boyfriend only in words sweetie. Admit it. Also, you weren't drunk enough to say no, were you. (Ange voice)

No, I wasn't.

When you realized last night that Booth was your love, you betrayed not only him but yourself. (Ange voice)

Just then Sully began to stir. He opened his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

" Morning beautiful."

"Hi, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Just then Tempe sat up and headed for the bathroom. She started throwing up in the toilet.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah, I just drunk a little too much last night." Even though tequila wasn't the only reason she was throwing up.

"Okay, why don't I make some breakfast and you come and join me when your done.

Five minutes later Sully was making some eggs and toast when the doorbell rang.

As he opened the door, there stood Seeley Booth with his son.

"Hey Booth, what are you doing here? Come in."

Seeley Booth was surprised when he saw Sully answer the door. He was wearing just a T-shirt and some boxers. It didn't take a genious to see what went on last night. In fact there was Bones skirt on the sofa!! Booth clenched his jaw for a second and quickly got a hold of himself. He quickly put on a mask and answered the man who was sleeping with his partner.

"I came to see how Bones was doing and maybe a see if anything happened with the exes."

" Aaah, Tempe told me about that. Well she's a little sick this morning and suffering from a hangover from what I could see."

Just then Tempe walked into the living room with a bathrobe on. Parker was the first to notice her.

"Hi Dr. Bones."

Oh crap this couldn't be happening. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to bring Parker?

"Uhhh, Hi Parker. What are you doing here?"

"It's my fault. I was just curious how the evening with the exes went last night. But, looking around your place I guess you had a good time."

"You don't know the half of it Seeley." Sully winked at him.

"Well we should be going. Get some rest Bones you look a little sick."

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling well since I woke up." Bones said, not able to look him in the eye.

Just then Booth looked at Sully and with a silent look he said, "Take care of her okay."

There was something in Booth's tone and his words that Tempe realized meant more. The look and nod he gave and received from Sullivan indicated more than the conversation implied.

He then looked at Tempe and for a moment a brief look of sadness skimmed across his face. He said, " Goodbye Temperance. I'll see you on Monday."

"Come on Parker I think I promised you some pancakes."

" Yay, Goodbye Dr. Bones. Bye Sully."

Seeley Booth and Parker then left her apartment. Leaving Tempe, with a sense of loss that she hadn't felt in years. What have I done? Feeling the need to be alone she said, " I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Sully stated.

Jumping into a hot shower, trying to will the sick feeling and sadness away, Tempe began to cry.

That goodbye sounded permanent. Tempe couldn't read anyone else in the world but she somehow knew Booth. There was a sense of sadness in his voice this morning and though he had spoken little, his eyes told her volumes. They looked soulful and somewhat defeated at the sight of her and Sully. Didn't he know it was just sex. Suddenly Rebecca's words about Seeley's views on sex and love came back to her.

Seeley saw me with Sully this morning and he had to have known that we slept together. If it was just sex than it would have been like any other one night stand and he'd be gone in the morning. No, I have been going out with him for more than a month and yesterday he stayed the night, and today he was cooking me breakfast. Oh my god!! He thinks I'm in love with Sully. But, why would he care and why would it make him sad.

"He's been in love six times in his life."

"Who's the sixth person."

"She lives in DC."

Am I the sixth person? Does Booth love me?

Suddenly, images of the past year floated across her mind. New Orleans, Kenton, Epps, and other countless episodes where he just held her and comforted her. She suddenly had an epiphany that both brought a smile to her face and at the same time brought tears to her eyes.

He loves me. He loves me!! He loves me!!

A radiant smile graced her face at that moment but, the moment was short-lived. For all of a sudden this mornings words brought a frown to the radiant face of Dr. Brennan.

"Take care of her." " Goodbye Temperance."

_He gave up on me. He gave up on us. That was what that face was. How could he do that? I have to do something. I need to ask Angela how I can fix this. But first things first._

She then got out of the shower and got dressed. She went into the kitchen where Sully was reading the paper.

" Sully, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Tp8

I don't own Bones

* * *

As Seeley Booth closed the door behind him, he sighed. Simply put, his heart was broken. He couldn't just classify her relationship as a casual fling anymore. Sully had made himself at home in her apartment. _He had stayed over and was making breakfast. Seeley said to himself. _The absolute picture of a perfect weekend jumped in to his mind again; only this time the main stars of this fantasy were Brennan and Sully, not Seeley and Bones. Sully would be the one to cook her breakfast; Sully would be the one to wake up to her in his arms, and Sully would be the one to make love to her all night. These thoughts tormented Seeley but, he could do nothing with them. Fate had dealt him some bad cards and now he had to play them. With one last look at her doorway he said goodbye again, only this time it wasn't goodbye and farewell, it was goodbye to perfect Saturday's. 

"Daddy can we go get pancakes now?" Parker said.

"Sure Buddy. How about instead of going to IHOP we go to the diner for pancakes. And afterwards we can watch the " Lion King" in Imax."

"Yeah daddy, that would be awesome!!"

Booth chuckled, he had hoped Bones would want to see the Lion King on Imax that was playing for the month, but, that would never happen now. Even though Booth felt Sadden by the fact, Parker's enthusiasm quickly turned his spirits around. By the time Booth reached the diner Booth had let go of the mornings events and resigned himself to a good time with Parker.

* * *

**At Brennan's Apartment**

"What's up Tempe?"

"Sully, we need to talk about …us."

"What's wrong with "us". I thought thing's were going great. I mean last night was fantastic. How could there be anything wrong with us. Didn't you like it."

"Yeah, I liked it but it's not enough. I don't feel the way you do about this " making hand gestures between them. " I don't want to lead you on and I can't pretend anymore that you're what I want or need."

Sully started to comprehend her words and became angry.

"What do you mean, I'm not what you want!! I thought we were doing great, why the sudden change of heart? Was it all just a lie!"

"No, it wasn't. I thought I could make it work but I realized I couldn't."

"When did you realize this? What could have happened between right now and last night?"

Tempe began to look at the floor. She couldn't answer him. She couldn't stand his anger and his grief. He had every right to be angry. She had used him as a poor substitute for Booth and now she had to face the consequences.

"I ummm. I ah. I'm Sorry Sully."

Where did I go wrong. How could she change her mind about us? What could have happened? How did she go from a happy relationship one minute to wanting a breakup another? Suddenly Sully started to replay every moment he had ever had with Tempe in his mind. He replayed their first case, their first date, and every other moment he spent with the beautiful anthropologist. After his little introspection, he only had one thought. Booth.

Tempe stood there finally being able to look at him. He was silent and in deep thought but neither state would last long as Sully suddenly broke the silence between them.

"Why was I such a fool? How could I fall in love with you when you were already in love with someone else? How could you do this to us Tempe? I just have one question then I'll leave."

"I'm sorry Sully. I can't help the way I feel."

"Don't Tempe. Just answer me this. Did you know you were in love with him when you slept with me last night?"

Tempe just nodded. A tear slowly made it down her cheek.

"That's what I thought. You've broken two men's hearts today Tempe. For your case, I wish you luck. I hope you finally find some measure of happiness after I leave here. For Booth's sake, I hope he doesn't fall into the same trap I do, because as good of a lay you are, Seeley Booth doesn't deserve a cold hearted bitch like you in his life."

Tempe slapped him the moment he said it but it was too late. The words were already spoken and looking into Sully's eyes, it was clear he meant every word.

"My point exactly." Sully then quickly got dressed and left her apartment leaving a teary broken Temperance Brennan behind.

* * *

**Later at the Imax theater……….**

An anxious Parker and Seeley Booth waited in line for some tickets to the Lion King. Then out of the corner of Booth's eyes he sees a familiar figure.

"Seeley, what are you doing here. I never expected you for a Lion King fan."

"Deb?" Noticing the tall brunette with a little girl in tow.

"Hi Deb, of course I love the Lion King, who doesn't. Whose that you have with you?"

"Hi Seeley, I'd like you to meet my little niece, April. I'm babysitting for the weekend while her parents have a little weekend getaway."

"Hi April, I'd like you to meet my little Simba., Parker."

"Hi Parker." April and Deb stated.

"Hi April. Hi Deb. Are you here to see the Lion King too?"

"Yeah we are Parker. Do you and your Daddy have dates for this movie because if you don't we'd love to watch it with you."

"Hey Bub. Look's like we have dates for the movie." Seeley then turned to Deb, "and he's only five. A regular chip off the old block." Seeley then started grinning.

"Yup he is but he's way better looking." She said with a smile.

They soon got their tickets and made their way into the movie theater looking like a ready made family. Driving in front of the theater in his mini Cooper Angela and Hodgkin's slowdown to look at the show times. Angela see's Booth and almost tells Jack to honk his horn before she realizes he's talking to a beautiful woman. She stares at the scene before her and see's booth carry on a familiar banter with the strange brunette and something inside Angela begins to feel sad. When they walk into the theatre together, she does the only thing she can do.

"Come on Jack, your dropping me off at Brennans' , and step on it."


	9. Friday Lunch

TP9

I don't own Bones.

**Does anyone think I can get away with putting this as rated T?**

* * *

As the torrent of tears came down Tempe's face she couldn't help but think of Sully's last words to her. Was she a cold-hearted bitch? Did Booth deserve better than to have an unfeeling partner who could betray him at the drop of a hat. The only answer that came to her mind was yes. Sully had spoken the truth that morning. She had broken two hearts, she had taken advantage of two men who only wanted her to be happy, and most of all she had betrayed Booth's love. She was still deep into this line of thinking when she heard a knock on the door. 

As she opened the door, she noticed the worried look on Angela's face.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

She quickly made her way onto the couch dragging her sobbing friend with her. It was a good thing she had told Hodgkins to drop her off. No one, should have to see her friend like this.

"I broke up with Sully Ange, and he didn't take it very well."

As Angela hugged her sobbing friend on the couch she said, " Tell me everything."

Tempe then began to relay the events of last night and this morning to her friend. To say Angela was shocked at the series of events was an understatement. She felt for her friend. Her friend had cheated on her own heart and was caught by the man that she loved. To top it all off, the man that she loved let her go, in order to make her happy. It was either the most romantic story she had ever heard or it was the most tragic. Right now she couldn't decide which it was.

" Sully was right Ange. He deserves better. He sacrificed his own happiness for me and all I did was go along with it, deluding myself." She let's out a strangled sob, " Then when I finally stop deluding myself, I decide to sleep with a man I didn't love and was caught by the man I did."

"You can't think that way sweetie, it was a mistake. We're all human. We make mistakes. You can't let one mistake keep you from being happy."

"No Ange, it was more than one mistake. This entire thing with Sully was a mistake and I've been flaunting it in front of him like it was nothing. I can't afford to lose him Ange. I'm not going to hurt him like I did Sully. I can't risk doing that to him. I won't"

"That's bull Brennan. Your honestly just going to stand by and tell me your content with letting Seeley Booth just be your "partner". You love him Brennan and you shouldn't let some brunette get him just because you had a little too much to drink last night!"

"I know I love him Ange but I'm not going to hurt him with any of my emotionally destructive baggage. I always fail at relationships and Sully's words were as true now as they were this morning. I can't do that to Seeley!!" After she let's her angry words die down. She realizes what Angela's said and she says, "What brunette?"

Angela has a sudden frown on her face, " Me and Jack saw him with Parker talking to a pretty brunette and her child this morning at the Imax Theater." Angela then began describing the brunette to Tempe making her cry again.

Tempe recognized the description of the brunette and that burst the dam of tears behind her eyes that she had recently recovered from. She knew it was Deb that Ange was talking about. Now her heart was truly and utterly broken. Booth was coming to ask her to breakfast that morning; she should have been the one with Booth and Parker. Rebecca's words also stabbed at her heart further breaking the fragments of her heart into smaller pieces. _"He doesn't introduce Parker to anyone." _ That in itself, told her that she was here to stay. Deb had come in a thief in the night wanting to take everything she had cherished and she opened her front door to her for a night of passion with a person she didn't love. She deserved what she was getting and she welcomed it. The words and tears were flowing freely now and Angela was holding on to her like her life depended on it. Still she had to know one thing.

"Ange, was he happy."

The question had caught Ange of guard. She knew she shouldn't answer the question because she knew it would kill her friend but, she couldn't lie to her. She looked into Tempe's watery eyes and said, " Yeah I think he was."

"I'm glad. He deserves to be happy."

"So do you. Let's say we get some ice cream and rent some movies with unbelievable plots and hot guys."

At this Tempe smiled a little, happy to take her mind of today's events. And that's how their evening went and when it was time to go to bed Tempe was closed her eyes thankful that tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

**Later that week**

Sully had taken an out of town case as soon as Monday had come around and Brennan hadn't yet told her partner or her friends that she had broken up with him, only Angela knew. She was relieved that the partnership with Booth was still the same as it always was. They fought about cases, they playfully bickered, and he still exhibited his alpha male tendencies. There was something different though. Something was a little off. She was trying to figure it out when it suddenly hit her. All throughout the week he left earlier then he normally did, he never asked her out to lunch anymore, and he never brought over late night Thai food. That was the difference. She felt both a pang of sadness and regret at the thought he wasn't willingly spending all his time with her. It was irrational and it was weak, two things Temperance Brennan wasn't. But, nothing would prepare her for lunch that Friday afternoon.

It was a slow day and the only thing left to do was finish with some paperwork and bag the bones from the case they had just solved. Everyone, was in a good mood they had just arrested a serial killer and the lab was in good spirits. All of the squints were on the platform as Booth relayed what the suspect had confessed too. He was congratulating them all for a job well done when a security guard caught Brennan's attention. The security guard came by the platform and said, " Agent Booth there's a woman here to see you."

Upon hearing this information, Seeley Booth's face lit up and conversely turned Tempe's own smile into a frown.

"Show her in Tom." Seeley said making his way down the platform.

Right then Debbie Greene made an appearance. She quickly made her way to Tempe's partner and enveloped him in a loving embrace, she then placed a slow smoldering kiss on his lips. All eyes immediately went to Tempe. Cam and Angela shot her knowing looks of pity but she wasn't going to break. Hodgkin's and Zack on the other hand were looking at the pair and giving the FBI agent an envious look.

Hodgkin's broke the silence, "Way to go G-man." Effectively ending the kiss.

Angela just happened to shrug and elbowed Hodgkin's in the ribs. Booth and Deb then made their way onto the platform.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Deb. Deb, this is Drs. Hodgkins, Saroyan, Addy, and Angela. And of course you've already met my partner Dr. Brennan."

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you. Seeley's told me so much about each of you and I know you all mean the world to him."

They all said there hello's to Booth's apparent girlfriend when Booth said, " Alright everyone, let's go to Wong Fu's, lunch is on me."

Tempe started feeling sick the moment they started kissing. She didn't know what to feel but she couldn't skip out on lunch. Booth was still her friend and he wanted his friends to get to know his girlfriend better. She was resigned to doing just that whether it killed her on the inside or not.

_How did Booth do this when I was with Sully? We were together more than a month and spending just five minutes in the same room with them made me want to kill myself. How come it's this hard being around them? How did this happen? Don't think like that Tempe, look at how happy he is. Don't ruin his chance at happiness. When you were having your chance with Sully he stepped aside and let you have your happiness, your telling me you don't love him enough to do the same……No answer came from her troubled mind._

"Bones you ready to go."

" Sure Booth, I'll meet you there."

"Okay Bones, don't be late."

With that Booth and his girlfriend walked towards the door hand in hand. No one else noticed but as they walked out that door, a tear escapes the carefully placed mask of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. You guys didn't think it would be easy for Brennan, did you?** **What do you expect nothing worth having is easy. I didn't really like this chapter but once I started I couldn't really stop writing it. You guys are so gonna hate me next chapter.  
**


	10. confessions

TP10

I don't own Bones

* * *

What a beautiful dress Tempe thought to herself. Angela had really outdone herself this time.

Tempe and the other bridesmaids wore beautiful matching pink tinted cream-colored dresses. The dresses combined with the blooming cherry blossoms in Hodgkin's backyard gave an almost surreal feel to the summer day. The backyard was filled with stuffed shirts and artists. Tempe almost laughed at the thought that the aisle was the only dividing line between starving artists and their benefactors. As the wedding march started, Tempe shifted her gaze to the end of the aisle, where a beautiful Angela Montenegro walked with her father on her arm.. The audience was silenced as she walked down the aisle, every one of the hundred guests in attendance looked at the beautiful bride with appreciation and envy. Never had they seen such a beautiful sight. She was stunning, her hair and eyes along with the stunning pink lace, made her the perfect vision of Asian beauty. Tempe just took in the scene and for once in her life she felt happy. No anthropological reasons were coming out of her mouth today. No scientific explanations of how marriage was barbaric and demeaning. No, today, love was as real as the water and her friend was swimming in it.

"With this ring I thee wed." Angela said

"By the power of the state of Virginia and our holy father in heaven. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"It's about time!!" A smartass FBI agent shouted.

The crowd burst with laughter and applause at the sight and quick quip from the best man.

As they made their way to the huge parquet dance floor and tables, also housed in another part of the Hodgkin's estate, Tempe sat down and just relished in the happiness around her. That's when she instinctively looked for her partner. As she studied him, she noticed a gleam on one of his fingers.

"_Oh my God! He's married she thought._

_On gut reaction she raised her own hand to look for the wedding band that she knew had to be there. Just as she was raising her hand to her face, Parker Booth came running towards her._

"_Mommy, Mommy."_

_As Tempe opened her arms, Parker ran past her and into the arms of Deborah Greene. She was Parker's new mommy, She had Seeley Booth's wedding ring on her hand, and more importantly, she had everything Tempe ever wanted._

At that moment, Tempe's alarm clock went off and she sat up in her bed in tears. She had to tell him. She knew he was starting to fall for Deb and she knew it was only a matter of time before it was too late. If they got together, it would kill her. _How did Booth do this everyday. It' s only been two weeks and it's killing me inside. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I feel sick at the mere thought of them being together. I have to tell him._

Standing up she grabbed her cell phone and hit 2 on speed dial.

* * *

"Booth."

"Hi Seeley, umm…..can we talk?"

"Bones, it's two o'clock in the morning what's this about." Then his voice took on a more excited tone. "Are you in danger?"

"No I'm not Booth, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was so late. I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Hmmm, Bones I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm already awake and since you woke me up, I might as well see what this is about."

" No, you don't have to that, it's fine. I'll just talk to you on Monday."

"Too late Bones, I'm already dressed. Bye."

Brennan just stood there with her cell phone in her hand suddenly anxious. _He was coming over here. What am I going to do? What was I thinking?_

She was panicking and she knew it. She didn't know what to do with Seeley Booth. She had to tell him but she was scared. She didn't want to ruin the partnership but she couldn't let Deb have him. She needed him in her life more than the air she breathed. She was still internally debating what to do when Seeley Booth knocked on her door.

"Hi Bones, what's going on?" giving her his best charm smile as he made his way to the couch.

" I don't know if I should tell you." She said facing him as he took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"It must be important, otherwise you wouldn't have called me. Come on Bones, you can tell me anything.."

" Okay. I uh, had a nightmare."

"What was it about."

"It was Angela's wedding and it was a beautiful day." Tempe said suddenly looking at the floor.

"What's so bad about that."

"There was a reception. And I looked around for you. When I found you, I saw that you had a wedding ring on."

"I'm still not following how this was a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare because, I didn't have one. You got married and it wasn't to me." As Tempe said this a single tear made it's way down her beautiful face.

Booth was floored. In all his life he had never been so shocked. Tempe looked at him to gauge his reaction but all he could do was look at her with the most dumbfounded look she had ever seen.

" Uhhh, What are you saying Tempe?"

"I love you."

Before she even realized she had said it the words were came flying out of her mouth.

Seeley Booth just crinkled his forehead in confusion. Stupefied and lacking in words he just asked, " Why?"

"Why, what do you mean why?"

"Why, because right now I'm confused as how you came to this epiphany. Right now, the only reason I can see for you using those words is that your emotionally vulnerable after breaking up with Sully."

"I am not emotionally vulnerable and I said those words because I mean them!!" She said in an angry tone.

Seeley Booth was not deterred by her terse words, he needed to know why she felt like this.

"Tell me why you feel that way about me."

" You want to know why, I'll tell you why. It's because whenever I'm scared you comfort me, whenever I'm lost you find me, and whenever I can't think I can go on you make me feel like I'm not alone. And I'm telling you not because I'm lonely and it's not because I'm vulnerable. It's because when you realize you love someone, you can't wait to start forever with them."

She was about to ask him what he thought but she was silenced by his lips on hers.

As soon as their lips touched, Booth deepened the kiss. He quickly gained entry into her mouth touching off a fierce battle of tongues. He was quickly loosing control and he didn't care. Her taste was exquisite, like sugar to a savage he was addicted to her. But, he had to stop. He had never cheated on anyone and he wasn't going to start now.

"Temperance we have to stop."

"Why?"

"I've never cheated on anyone and I'm not going to start now."

Tempe suddenly jumped back. Fear suddenly shot thru her. _What if he doesn't love me?_

Sensing Brennan's fear Booth grabbed her and forced her into a fierce hug.

" I love you Temperance. I promise I'll come back to you after I break up with Deb tomorrow. But, I won't betray her trust. Me and you deserve a clean slate. Me and you deserve our shot. Do you understand."

Tempe began to smile and she nodded. _He did love me she thought._

Booth suddenly released her and gave her one more toe curling kiss. "I'll see you soon."

Booth then quickly left her apartment with the biggest smile known to man and the most painful erection he had ever had.

As for Brennan, she quickly found her bed and for the first time since she was fifteen, she slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

**What do you guys think, Catfight?**


	11. Catfight

TP11

I don't own Bones.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Seeley Booth had tried to call Deb yesterday but he forgot she was working in the lab all day. He asked if he could visit her in Georgetown but she said that he would be just a distraction to her. She told him they should have breakfast at the Diner on Monday. He spent all Sunday dreading the breakfast to come. He also wanted to go to Tempe's house but he resolved that any attempt to go to her apartment would end in sex and there was no way he was doing that.

He was still in deep thought when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hi Seeley." Giving him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

For Deb Greene the past two weeks have been a dream. She finally had Seeley back. She finally thought things were going to work out fine. She went through many men to find her prince and she's finally found him. How many of those years were wasted on men who used her, cheated on her, and even on one case abused her. She knew that Seeley was a good man and she knew he wouldn't ever do those things to her. She had known he was a good man in high school but fate had put a stop to their relationship. Now, she thought nothing could stand in the way, and for that she was truly happy.

Sure, she still had some misgivings on how close Seeley and his partner were but those were lessened by the fact that Seeley himself stated they were just friends and the recent revelation of her boyfriend. Deb knew Seeley cared about her and she also knew that he had once loved her, in a more than partner's type of way. But, it was also evident that he had given up hope on what might have been, and that bought a smile to her face.

If Temperance Brennan only knew. If she could only fathom how good he was with his hands, how good he was with his tongue, and basically how good he was period; She would have staked her claim on him long ago. But she didn't and now he's mine.

Deb than thought about the previous week. They had dinner together, he took her dancing, then he just took her. It was gentle and fierce at the same time. He claimed her flesh like it was virgin territory, and, she let him. All night, they reveled in the throws of passion, only pausing for water and post coital cleansing. He had learned a lot in our time apart. She thought to herself. It was in this silent reverie she stayed until his voice broke the silence between them.

"Deb, we need to talk."

Those four words were like an alarm clock shattering a beautiful dream to Deb. She dreaded what was to come from his mouth but she needed to hear it.

"What's this about Seeley." With some trepidation in her voice.

" I can't see you anymore Deb."

"Why?" In a slightly menacing tone.

"My partner came to see me yesterday. And, " Seeley pauses," She told me she loves me."

Deb was shocked. How could this happen. I thought she had a boyfriend. Why is he leaving me.

"What!!"

"Listen, I didn't expect this to happen. She told me she loved me and I realized that I loved her."

"Did you cheat on me with that bitch?" It came out louder than she had planned. It was undignified and unclassy but she didn't care. Right now she wanted to know why her heart was being ripped to shreds.

"No, I would never cheat on someone I loved. That's why I'm doing this Deb, I want us to have a chance. I know this is unfair to you but your still my friend."

Deb was enraged at this point. She quickly got up, took her glass of water, and dumped it on the Seeley's head.

"Have a nice life. friend!!"

"Oh boy, I knew this was gonna be a bad day." As all the patrons of the diner looked at him. He quickly dropped a few bills and headed out the door. He wanted to go to the Jeffersonian and tell Bones all about it but then he remembered he had to hand in the report on the last case before Cullen came in this morning. So, he reluctantly jumped in his SUV and headed to the Hoover.

Debbie Greene on the other hand was pissed. As she drove towards Georgetown, all she could think about was Temperance Brennan. She didn't want to sound like a jealous ex- girlfriend but she couldn't help it. This morning she had finally found the perfect man, the perfect father, and most certainly the perfect future. In the span of one hour Brennan had changed that. She quickly made a U-turn and resolved to give Temperance Brennan a piece of her mind. "Debbie Greene was no door mat!!" she thought to herself.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Debbie Greene strolled thru the Jeffersonian on a mission. The security guards had given her a visitors pass figuring Agent Booth had vouched for her. As soon as she came into the lab she saw all the squints on the platform. She didn't even try to be civil.

"How could you do this!!" she shouted.

Tempe, upon hearing her voice quickly made it down the platform with Angela in tow.

"Deb, calm down. I don't think we should be talking about this here." Tempe said.

Angela, Hodgkins, Zack , and were temporarily in shock with this omission. They each had a million things run through there minds of what she was talking about.

"How could you break us up! We were happy and you ruined it."

"I didn't mean to but, " she pauses and looks at the floor not able to look Deb in the eye, " But , I can't help how I feel."

This answer enrages Deb. What kind of an answer was that!! Before Tempe could elaborate any further. Deb clinches her fists and throws a punch at Tempe while she was looking down at the ceramic floor.

Tempe stumbles back not quite realizing what just happened. The rest of the squints on the platform were shocked. The only one who wasn't in shock was Angela. Upon seeing her friend drop back, she leapt like a fierce tiger attacking Deb. She had tackled Deb to the ground, punching her face as Deb temporarily had the wind knocked out of her.

Deb after receiving some claw marks and a punch to her face, Deb immediately relied on her training. After her last boyfriend beat her, she enrolled in muay thai to defend herself and she has been doing it ever since.

She quickly blocked a couple of Angela's punches and elbowed her in the ribs, causing Angela to roll off her and slump in the corner. She quickly got to her feet, Angela wasn't the one she wanted, it was her.

Tempe was now standing up and saw what had happened to Angela. In a very deadly tone Tempe said, "Wrong move you sociopath, wrong move."

Hodgkin's and Zack were totally enthralled by the scene before them. Quentin Tarantino couldn't write this stuff. Hodgkins thought to himself. Cam on the other hand had called security but, as the security guards came she waived them off. "Let's see what Brennans got first she whispered to herself.

"Lets do this bitch" Deb said as she launched herself at Brennan.

In her mind Deb let all the frustrations of years past come to her. All her old boyfriends, all her professors, and all the people in general who had walked all over her jumped to the front of her mind_. There's no way this woman is walking over me._

Tempe quickly dodged Debs swing and countered with a punch of her own. She hit Deb straight in the jaw causing her to bite her own lip. Her lip was bleeding but she didn't care. Deb just licked the blood from her mouth and gestured for Brennan to get her.

Brennan not wanting to disappoint Deb obliged. She threw a roundhouse kick aimed for Debs face but Deb anticipated it. Deb brought both her fore arms to cover her face. Then she quickly kicked Brennan's planted shin causing her to fall.

Brennan felt a shooting pain come from her leg but she had to get up. She couldn't fight if she was on the floor. As she got up she saw Deb swinging her leg as if to kick her face in. Brennan quickly ducked causing Deb to lose her balance after she had missed her ill attempted roundhouse.

Seeing her opening, Brennan clenched her fist and aimed it at Debs surprised face. The punch had all of Brennan's power and fury behind it; and when it struck, it was felt on the other side of DC.

Little did she know it but at that exact moment Booth had entered the lab. When Booth had entered the lab he was shocked. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight. As soon as he entered he heard the crack of Deb's nose breaking and the subsequent thud of Deb hitting the floor. Temperance Brennan had knocked Booth's ex-girlfriend out.

After she hit the floor, Cam motioned to the security guards to hold her and told them to call an ambulance.

As Booth made his way to his partner, he noticed the bruises on her face and he quickly ran to her side.

"I'm sorry Bones. Are you okay? It was all my fault. I'm sorry."

Tempe quickly enveloped Booth in a hug and said.

"What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything. I don't blame you for any of this but I can't really blame her either." She pauses, "I would have done the same thing if I were her."

Booth had a huge smile which quickly becomes a huge smirk.

"So, how does it feel to fight for your man."

She smiles and she says, "Shut up and kiss me." Which he does.

As they kiss, all of the squints at the Jeffersonian begin to cheer and clap.

Deb quickly awakens and is escorted by two guards out of the lab.

She says, " Go to hell" as she passes Booth and Brennan kissing. But, with the noise of the crowd and their passionate kiss they don't hear a thing.

Also caught up in the moment is Jack Hodgkins, he quickly moves to Angela and say's, "Come here Tiger!" He then places a smoldering kiss on his sexy warrior princess.

As Booth and Brennan break the kiss, they look into each other's eyes making silent promises of love. After awhile Booth says, " I know this is sort of anti-climactic and everything but," Seeing a hint of mischief in his eyes, "we have a case."

**The end **

* * *

**What do you guys think? Come on. Everyone loves a catfight. Do you guys think I should put an epilogue or leave it as is. The only thing I regret about writing this story was there wasn't enough sex in it. Maybe next time. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I read every one of the reviews and I'm glad you guys like it. **

**P.S. Hit the review button and tell me how you liked or hated my first fic.**


	12. epilogue

Epilogue

I don't own Bones

* * *

It was Angela's reception, and again Tempe stood there looking for her partner. The sun had already set and candles and torches lit the reception area. It was an outdoor reception complete with a new moon and everything was perfect. Again, a sense of déjà vu filled Tempe, almost as if she had been here before. But, being the scientist that she was she ignored the feeling.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye she saw a moppet of blonde hair coming towards her.

"Mommy, can I have this dance."

"Of course, Parker."

She quickly picks Parker up and kisses him. Then she makes her way to the parquet dance floor and dances with her stepson.

As the orchestra/ Jazz band finishes their song, a hand squeezes Tempe's shoulder. This brings a shiver up Tempe's spine as she immediately realizes who it is.

"May I have this dance?"

"You have to ask my dance partner." She states.

"Hey Bub, can I cut in. I just had a piece of the wedding cake and if you let me have this dance, I'm sure Angela wouldn't mind giving you a piece."

Parker's eyes light up and as Tempe lowers him on the floor, Parker gives her a kiss goodbye before heading off for some cake.

"Isn't bribing your son a federal offense." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Nah, it's just a misdemeanor." As he wraps his arms around her waist.

They look at each other's eyes and sway to the music as Etta James, "At last" comes on.

They continue dancing with Tempe's head on his chest and his cheek touching her hair.

She suddenly blinks and begins to waken. It was all a dream she thought but she still couldn't wipe the smile on her face. She woke to the clock radio playing "At Last" and she was happy. Seeley had long ago told her to get rid of that annoying clock with it's annoying buzzing. It was one of the concessions she made when they moved in together. It had been 7 months since that fight with Deb and now she couldn't even imagine a time when she wasn't this happy. Why did she wait this long. As she looked at her diamond encrusted engagement ring, she smiled, _If only I had known how happy I'd be. _

Her silent reverie was soon ended though as Booth spoke up from his side of the bed.

"Are you going to hit the snooze button and let me have ten more minutes, or what?"

She smiled, "Why do you want to sleep for another ten minutes, when we could easily be doing something else." As she straddled him.

"Bone's, we only fell asleep 2 hours ago, and while the mind is willing the flesh is weak."

"Not from where I'm sitting."

"Uhhh, Damn you traitorous body."

She laughs as she pushes down on his rock hard length. And there they were again, making love on that morning and many more mornings to follow.

The end.

* * *

**I suck at endings.**


End file.
